


breathlessly, i want you

by mingyuzi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, i think?? there's a significant amount of banter, i will sprinkle in the implication that they sucked eachother’s dick in the inki bathroom as a treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingyuzi/pseuds/mingyuzi
Summary: Joshua pointedly rolls his eyes as the elevator stops on the 8th floor and he takes Jeonghan’s hand in his to drag him out and inside the dorm. The suspiciouslyemptydorm. When Joshua turns back to face him, Jeonghan makes sure to give him his most cunning smile.“So,” Jeonghan begins, “Jihoon is at the studio, Soonyoung is still at practice-”“-And Seungkwan is in Jeju.” Joshua finishes for him. “Wow, you had this all thought out, huh? So much for sleeping.”“What can I say, some things are worth losing sleep for.”
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 11
Kudos: 109





	breathlessly, i want you

**Author's Note:**

> fic!jihan are in a long term monogamous relationship and have been tested, please have safe sex!! 
> 
> title from svt's getting closer

When the elevator stops on the 6th floor, Jeonghan grabs the back of Joshua’s hoodie and tugs him back before he manages to step off along with the rest of his dormmates. As the doors close and they’re left alone, Joshua turns to Jeonghan, one eyebrow raised in question.

“What’s this? The whole car ride back from practice you were whining about how tired you are and how you can’t wait to go home and sleep for 10 hours straight.” 

Jeonghan knows he can’t fool Joshua, not after 5 years of _this_ , of _them_ , but it’s still fun to try. So he exaggeratedly pouts and bats his eyelashes, puts on his best _doing-aegyo-for-variety-shows_ voice to say, “What, I can’t just want my boyfriend to come up and cuddle me to sleep?” 

Joshua pointedly rolls his eyes as the elevator stops on the 8th floor and he takes Jeonghan’s hand in his to drag him out and inside the dorm. The suspiciously _empty_ dorm. When Joshua turns back to face him, Jeonghan makes sure to give him his most cunning smile.

“So,” Jeonghan begins, “Jihoon is at the studio, Soonyoung is still at practice-”

“-And Seungkwan is in Jeju.” Joshua finishes for him. “Wow, you had this all thought out, huh? So much for sleeping.” 

“What can I say, some things are worth losing sleep for.” 

Jeonghan can feel Joshua’s giggle against his lips as he leans in to kiss him.

* * *

It takes them all of five minutes before they’re toppling over on Jeonghan’s bed, only breaking apart long enough for Joshua to take off both their shirts before they’re kissing again, the wet slide of their lips against each other working Jeonghan up at an embarrassing speed. It had been way too long since they last got the chance to do this properly, hurried blowjobs in music show bathrooms just don’t have the same impact, though Jeonghan has to admit he likes the rush they entail. 

“Pants off, pretty boy.” Joshua scoffs in response to the pet name but Jeonghan can see the blush start colouring his cheeks, watches as it travels down his neck and makes the top of his chest flush a pretty pink. 

As Joshua moves to sit up and take his pants off, Jeonghan lifts an arm and pinches his nipple, hard. Joshua yelps. 

"Brat." There’s no real bite behind Joshua’s words but if Jeonghan has any say in it, that’ll change sooner than later.

"You love it," he fires back, as if on instinct, and knows the response is coming before Joshua’s even opened his mouth-

"I love _you_."

Jeonghan’s nose scrunches up in mock disgust and he rolls his eyes, "Eurgh. Cheesy." 

He doesn’t mean it, he absolutely basks in Joshua’s affection for him, doesn’t think he’ll ever get tired of hearing those words, even if Joshua said them every second of every hour of every day. But still, it _is_ fun messing with him, plus, he gets to reap the benefits of a riled up Joshua.

"Say it back, asshole." Somehow, even with his erection pressed against Jeonghan's thigh, Joshua still looks so _cute_ , lips forming a pout as he whines at Jeonghan to return the sentiment. Jeonghan really, _really_ wants to kiss those lips. He starts raising himself on his elbows to do just that but Joshua uses both hands to push on his shoulders and he unceremoniously drops back on the bed again. _Hook, line, sinker._

" _Say it_. Or I can just go to sleep and you can get yourself off, I _am_ pretty exhausted." 

Scratch that. He's not cute at all, he's a devil. Jeonghan is so proud of him. 

“I don’t know, Shua,” Jeonghan trails a hand down Joshua’s body until it’s cupped over the bulge in his jeans, puts the slightest pressure on it to hear Joshua gasp, his hips involuntarily bucking to chase the feeling, “don’t look that tired to me.”

Joshua huffs and leans down to kiss him and while Jeonghan knows it’s partly to shut him up, he can’t deny it works. Joshua is desperate; licking into Jeonghan’s mouth, dragging teeth over his lower lip, and Jeonghan only slightly whines when Joshua gives him a last peck and gets up and off the bed.

“Where are you going?” 

“Grabbing lube and a condom,” Jeonghan has to stifle his laugh into the pillow as he watches Joshua try to walk to the dresser while simultaneously wiggling out of his jeans and underwear, almost tripping over his own legs in the process.

“Just the lube will do,” Jeonghan says, and he can see Joshua’s hand pause where he was searching in the drawer. He decides to take his own pants off while he waits, and by the moment he has his boxers hanging off one ankle, Joshua is back and on him again, leaving open mouthed kisses down his chest. 

Jeonghan is impatient and Joshua can probably tell, because he takes his time, likes making Jeonghan wait until he’s panting for it so he drags it out, grabs one of Jeonghan’s hands with both of his and leaves a kiss on every knuckle. When he reaches for the other to do the same, the rings on their pinkies cling together and Jeonghan briefly entertains the thought of another pair of matching rings they could be wearing, just them, and feels a sense of contentment wash over him at the prospect. One day, but not for a while. 

He’s so distracted by thoughts of domesticity that he doesn’t hear the click of the cap, doesn’t realise Joshua has gotten the lube open and his fingers coated in it until one is pressing against his rim and the coldness of it makes him flinch. 

There's a soft press of lips against his hip in apology and the next time Joshua tries, his fingers have been warmed up and it's not long until he has one, then two opening Jeonghan up. Joshua curls his fingers with practiced ease, presses the pads of them on the little bundle of nerves in a way that makes Jeonghan's eyes roll to the back of his head, hand shooting to grab his cock and tighten against the base of it so he doesn't come too soon. 

Joshua sees and takes pity on him, eases the pressure on Jeonghan's prostate in favour of getting him ready for real, scissoring his fingers until he can fit a third one. Jeonghan is breathing heavily, mumbling about how Joshua's hands are _so fucking big what the fuck_ and Joshua is looking at him with eyes so soft it's like he doesn't have three fingers buried in Jeonghan's ass, thrusting in and out in a pace that drives Jeonghan insane, brings tears to his eyes that he has to blink away. 

"You look so good like this, so pretty." 

Jeonghan thinks he must look wrecked, his cock is hard against his stomach, the head flushed red and leaking precome. He can feel the wetness on his eyelashes and his lips are spit-slicked, swollen and probably bitten raw, red like they are after they've gotten their make-up done for a performance. 

"Shua, Joshua _please_ ," he begs, and Joshua takes his fingers out, wipes them on the sheets and pours more lube, hissing when he runs a hand over himself to spread it. Jeonghan wraps both legs around Joshua's waist and lets out a long breath as Joshua pushes in slowly. 

It's mostly painless, because Joshua opened him up so well, but he still pauses when he's fully inside, gives Jeonghan time to adjust. Joshua is busy sinking his teeth in Jeonghan's neck -low enough that their stage outfits would cover the mark, mindful in a way achieved only through years of trial and error- but Jeonghan pulls him up and kisses him hard, says "If you don't move right now I might die," and revels in the laugh Joshua lets out. 

Joshua does start moving, tiny, aborted thrusts that test Jeonghan's patience until he pulls out completely and thrusts back in with a force that has Jeonghan's hands flying up to grab onto anything they can, finding purchase on Joshua's back and dragging nails down the length of it. 

"Fuck," he says, in English, and he does that a lot; switching between languages when he's too caught up in his pleasure but it still catches Jeonghan off guard, causes his cock to drool more precome on his stomach "you're so tight, Hannie, feels so good." 

Joshua reaches a hand under his waist, slightly lifts his lower half up so effortlessly and thrusts back in. The change in angle makes it so he's hitting Jeonghan's prostate dead on and fuck, _fuck_ he just stays there, head pressing against it, hips grinding against Jeonghan's ass. Jeonghan makes a mental note to buy Joshua's trainer a fruit basket. 

Jeonghan is already so close, he thinks he tells as much to Joshua but he's not sure, can't tell if anything besides broken moans and gasps of Joshua's name is coming out of his mouth anymore. Joshua understands well enough, reaches a hand to jerk him off in time with his thrusts and that's all it takes, Jeonghan hiccuping and shuddering as he spills all over Joshua's hand. 

Joshua makes to pull out but Jeonghan uses whatever strength he has left after his orgasm to clench down on him and he’s rewarded for his efforts with the deep, guttural moan that escapes Joshua. He throws him a questioning look and Jeonghan shakes his head in reply.

“No. I want-” Jeonghan knows he’s not going to find this quite as hot when the post orgasm haze has dissipated and he has to clean all the come out of him but for now he just _wants wants wants_ “-inside.” 

Jeonghan can hear the breath Joshua sucks in at that, feels the way Joshua’s cock twitches inside of him. “Of course. Anything for you,” he says, and Jeonghan knows that, for all he complains when he’s teasing him, Jeonghan running his mouth is what gets Joshua off faster than anything so he kisses him -a little hasty and off center, catching the corner of his mouth- and starts talking. 

“Yeah? You’re gonna give me what I want?” Joshua drops his head, forehead resting on Jeonghan’s chest, and Jeonghan uses the opportunity to bury his hands in Joshua’s hair, dragging blunt nails against his scalp. “You’re so good to me, Joshuji, always so good.” 

That does it. Joshua’s thrusts stutter as he gasps and Jeonghan feels him shake through his orgasm, shivers wracking through him as he comes down from it. Jeonghan runs gentle hands up and down his back, uses his pointer finger to repeatedly trace three characters on his skin and hopes Joshua is too out of it to figure out what he’s doing lest he never hears the end of it. 

Jeonghan waits until Joshua’s breaths have evened out to ask. “You okay?” 

He can feel Joshua’s responding chuckle more than he hears it. “Shouldn’t I be the one asking that?”

“I’m going to be great until you pull out and I have to deal with your come trickling out of my ass.” 

“You literally asked for it!” Joshua kisses him as he pulls out and, while the sentiment is sweet, it’s not quite as distracting as he’d hoped and Jeonghan still winces when he feels the come run down his thighs. He places one hand on Joshua’s hair and tugs until he’s looking at him. 

“I know, but I was thinking, maybe you would like to help me clean up,” Jeonghan is obnoxiously wiggling his eyebrows while using his grip on Joshua’s hair to push him down until his face is right over Jeonghan’s crotch.

“You’re insatiable,” he says, even as he’s already nipping at the inside of Jeonghan’s thighs.

Jeonghan’s toes _curl_ from the overstimulation when he feels Joshua’s tongue licking a stripe over his hole. 

“Mmm, love you.” 

Joshua snorts, “Yeah, bet you do.”

Jeonghan waits one, two beats for Joshua to say it back but nothing comes.

 _“Hey._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!
> 
> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/mingyuzis) and [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/mingyuzis)!!


End file.
